Rachel Weisz
Rachel Weisz (1970 - ) Film Deaths * Sunshine (1999) [Greta]: Dies (off-screen) in a concentration camp; her death is mentioned in Ralph Fiennes' narration. (Thanks to Gary and Alli) * The Mummy Returns (2001)' Carnahan O'Connell/Princess Nefertiri: Playing a dual role she has two death scenes in this film 1) "Princess Nefertiri" falls to her death over the edge of her balcony (off-screen) after witnessing her father's (Aharon Ipale) death. 2) "Evelyn" is stabbed in the stomach by Patricia Velasquez at the oasis, she dies in Brendan Fraser's arms shortly afterwards. She is later brought back to life when her son (Freddie Boath) reads a mystical incantation in the tomb.'' (Thanks to Jeff, David, and Josh)'' * 'The Constant Gardener (2005) [Tessa Quayle]: Murdered (off-screen; exact method unclear, though her body appears to be at least partially burned) by hitmen when they attack her taxi; her body is shown afterwards (mostly covered by a sheet) when Ralph Fiennes goes to the morgue to identify her. (Thanks to Tony) * Constantine (2005)' Dodson/Isabel Dodson: Playing a dual role as twin sisters, "Isabel" commits suicide by jumping from the roof of a hospital; her death is shown in "Angela's" dream/vision, and her body is shown afterwards as "Angela" investigates. Her death is shown again when Keanu Reeves sees it being re-enacted in Hell. (Angela survives the movie.) (Thanks to TravellingMan) * 'The Fountain (2006) Creo/[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Isabella_I_of_Castile Queen Isabel]: Playing a dual role in the parallel storylines, "Izzi" dies of a brain tumor in the hospital. ("Isabel" survives her portion of the movie.) (Thanks to ND and Nemanja) * Agora (2009) [Hypatia]: Suffocated when Max Minghella covers her mouth and nose with his hand, as a mercy killing to spare her from being stoned to death by a mob. (Nudity alert: Rear) (Thanks to Robert) * Dream House (2011)' Libby: Shot to death by Elias Koteas, who had been hired to kill Naomi Watts. Her death is shown in a flashback, and she appears as a ghost to Daniel Craig.'' (Thanks to Tommy)'' * 'Youth (2015) [Lena Ballinger]: Burned to death in Paloma Faith's music video while her husband (Ed Stoppard) watches; this turns out to be a dream she is having. (She survives the movie in reality.) Television Deaths *'''My Cousin Rachel ''(2017) '[Rachel Ashley]: Killed (off-screen) in a horseback riding accident on a path she took at the urging of Sam Claflin. Notable Relatives * Mrs. Daniel Craig * Ex-Mrs. Darren Aronofsky * Sister of Minnie Weisz (photographer) Gallery rachelweiszconstantine2.png|Rachel Weisz in Constantine Weisz, Rachel Weisz, Rachel Weisz, Rachel Weisz, Rachel Weisz, Rachel Weisz, Rachel Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Jewish Category:Brunettes Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by brain damage Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by asphyxia Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Dream death scenes Category:Actresses of Italian descent Category:People of Italian descent Category:Deaths scenes in music videos Category:Expatriate actresses in United Kingdom Category:Expatriate actresses in Spain Category:Expatriate actresses in France Category:Expatriate actresses in Greece Category:Expatriate actresses in Germany Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Expatriate actresses in Canada Category:Expatriate actresses in Switzerland Category:Nudity Category:Expatriate actresses in Ireland Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Disney Stars Category:People who died in Sam Raimi Movies Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by rapid aging Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Actors who died in Darren Aronofsky Movies Category:Actors who died in Francis Lawrence Movies Category:Romance Stars Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Religion Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:Jewish-British actors and actresses Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Death scenes by accidental falling Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:New York Film Critics Circle Award Winners Category:British Independent Awards Winners Category:British Independent Awards Nominees Category:Critics' Choice Awards Nominees Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:American actors and actresses Category:Jewish-American actors and actresses Category:Hungarian actors and actresses Category:Austrian actors and actresses Category:Austrian-American actors and actresses Category:British-American actors and actresses Category:English actors and actresses Category:English-American actors and actresses Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Marvel Stars Category:Los Angeles Online Film Critics Award Nominees Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees Category:Actors who died in Stephen Sommers Movies